1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic choke, and more particularly to an automatic choke capable of controlling air-fuel ratio favorably corresponding to temperature in the process of engine temperature rise after starting.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic choke used when starting a cold engine is designed to control a solenoid actuator or diaphragm actuator for operating a choke valve according to the temperature detected by a temperature detecting element such as thermostat. When starting a cold engine, by controlling the air-fuel ratio in a direction of concentrating the mixed air by the automatic choke, the engine can be started stably.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-280425 relates to a case of detecting a cold engine by a sensor composed of thermistor for issuing a detection signal corresponding to the temperature of the cylinder head, and discloses an automatic choke in which the choke solenoid is automatically actuated only in cold state for actuating the choke when starting up the engine, while the throttle valve is fully closed.
As in the device disclosed in the patent document, it is general to control the choke valve by using solenoid actuator. However, since the solenoid is controlled either in on or off state, near the end of the choke period, that is, when the necessary choke period is nearly over, it tends to be over-choke (insufficient opening of choke valve).
By contrast, using a bimetal as an actuator, it has been attempted to control the choke valve continuously. However, since the bimetal is poor in response to temperature changes, the choke releasing timing is delayed both when starting a cold engine and when restarting a warm engine, thus it only consumes time while sufficient output is not obtained.